


Take me, not her

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: Peter takes Morgan, his honorary little sister, to the park bright and early to burn off some excess energy. When some creepy man with a gun turns up wanting to take Morgan away, what choice did Peter have?Day 9: “Take me instead” / ”Run!”
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Kudos: 72
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Take me, not her

**Author's Note:**

> So this one isn't one of my best, but again I'm really trying to make all the prompts so I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Ever since Peter had returned from the snap, he had been struggling to fit back into his previous life. Dying had left him feeling out of place. Everyone around him seemed to have settled into their old lives again, but he just felt wrong.

Luckily (or unluckily he supposes) Ned and MJ had also been snapped, so they were still in the same class.

That was at least kind of normal.

MJs step-dad hadn’t snapped and so when her and her mum returned they discovered that he had moved on. Because of that MJ and her mum were currently living further upstate with her grandma. Her mum was driving her to and from school, but it meant she left at final bell. She wasn’t around for any extra-curriculars or hanging out in the evenings.

Ned’s entire family had snapped so they returned to find another family in their home. Unable to find another place with half of New York looking for places to live, the Leeds were staying with cousins in Brooklyn. At least Ned wasn’t too far away, but given he was sharing a room with his younger cousin, Peter wasn’t allowed to visit much. So other than events at school, he hadn’t seen him much. He was also unable to be his guy in the chair while he was sharing the room.

Peter discovered that his identity had been shared with the rest of the Avengers. They all knew he was Spider-Man. It was a weird feeling, but it certainly made it easier.

It meant when they all stood on the battlefield after Thanos had been defeated, no one batted an eyelid when Mr Stark and Peter clung to each other like their life depended on it.

Peter had been a bit spooked by the action as Mr Stark had never really been big on physical contact, but he had found the touch grounding and his mentor hadn’t seemed to mind.

Eventually Doctor Strange had convinced everyone to go through the portals appearing around them to take everyone to Wakanda, since the compound had been destroyed.

That is when things got a little fuzzy in his memory.

Mr Stark had been dragged off by one of the doctors to be checked over, and Peter had found himself sitting in a waiting room. He still had the remains of his Iron Spider suit on. It had taken some damage, but he didn’t exactly have his backpack with a change of clothes in them. He sat in a hard plastic seat, the kind that seems to exist in every waiting room around the world, and leant forward resting his arms on his knees. 

It had been 5 years. That’s what Doctor Strange had told him when he awoke back on Titan. He could hardly get his head around it.

He had been dead for _5 years_.

While his thoughts had been spiralling, he kept flitting back to his aunt May. He had no idea what had happened to her, but he couldn’t find anyone to ask. He didn’t have his phone on him, and he couldn’t remember the number. So wouldn’t have known who to call even if he found someone to ask.

He had been distantly aware of people moving past him. At one point someone had offered to check over his injuries, but Peter had just shrugged them off. His healing factor would deal with anything. Besides he wasn’t convinced he would have been able to stand from the seat at that point.

He’s not sure how long he had been sitting, staring a hole into the ground, before a familiar voice pulled him out of his minds wandering. He was on his feet, a second before the door swung open to reveal Happy striding in. His steps faltered when his eyes settled on Peter, and before he knew what was happening Happy had pulled him in for a hug.

“Kid, it’s so good to see you.”

Peter squeezed him back a bit, “Thanks Happy, it’s been 5 years?”

He felt Happy nodding above his head, “Yeah, 5 years. A lot’s changed, huh?”

Peter pulled back to look at him and laugh, “Well, yeah. It looks like you like me now! Always knew you were a big softie!”

Happy scoffed and ran a hand through Peter’s hair messing it up. “Ugh, you seriously need a shower.”

Peter just shrugged him off and stepped back.

The sound of a young girl caught his attention. Looking out to the hall he could see Pepper walking towards them with a young girl running around her legs, talking about a game she had been playing.

Peter felt rude for staring but there was something oddly familiar about the little girl. When Pepper and the girl entered the room, the girl froze and stood staring at Peter.

Feeling both Pepper and Happy eyes on him, Peter slowly knelt down to the girls level. “Hi there, I’m Peter.” He gave her a bright smile and offered his hand. He was sure he was a real sight in the tattered Iron Spider suit with blood streaks down his face, but he tried his best to come across as friendly. The girl beamed at him and moved forward for a hug, startling him.

“I’m Morgan, and you’re my big brother.” The girl stated with conviction, her head buried in his shoulder.

Peter froze and looked up at Pepper questioningly. Morgan seemed completely unaware of Peters confusion as she continued to hug him.

Pepper looked like she was trying to find the right words as she smiled at Peter, whereas Happy was fumbling with his phone probably trying to turn on his camera. Peter returned his attention to Morgan before breaking the news.

“It’s nice to meet you Morgan. But you might have me mixed up with someone else.”

He felt her little hand shaking, “Uh-uh. My daddy talks about you all the time. You’re his son and I’m his daughter, so that makes you my big brother.”

He could feel his cheeks heating up, as he glanced back at Pepper who gave a slight nod. It suddenly hit him again that 5 years had passed. Morgan must be Pepper and Mr Starks child. That was why she looked so familiar.

Pepper cleared her throat looking apologetically at Peter, “Could you possibly watch her for a wee bit? We need to go through and..” she trailed off looking at the door that led to the treatment rooms.

Swallowing, Peter nodded. “Sure, me and Morgan can get to know each other a little better then can’t we?”

The little girl was practically vibrating with the speed she was nodding her head. “Yes, I’ll stay with Petey mummy.”

With that Pepper spun around and walked out followed closely by Happy, who turned to check on them once before heading through.

Morgan and Peter had spent hours getting to know each other and playing hide and seek, before Mr Stark was given the all-clear to head home.

The time had flown by and after their introduction, the two kids were near inseparable. Peter had fast become Morgan’s favourite babysitter.

In fact, it would be almost true to say that Morgan was one of the only things that had just felt right when he came back from the snap. It made the whole 5-year death thing feel a bit too real, but he loved being her big brother.

Peter had been living in an apartment that Mr Stark got for him and aunt May in Queens (they didn’t want to move to Manhattan) and was trying to get back into the swing of things. But he was spending every other weekend up at the lake house to visit Mr Stark and his family.

He had become so trusted with Morgan, that when Mr Stark and his wife, since apparently they had finally gotten married during those 5 years, were called out for a work conference in China that would require both of them to attend, he was the first choice of babysitter. It was great. Morgan packed her things and was going to stay the week with him and his aunt May in their apartment. Like one big sleepover.

The first few days hadn’t been too eventful. They would go out to the park to burn off energy before attempting to bake or do some crafts in the afternoon and then watching movies in blanket forts before bed.

He should have known things like that can’t last.

Wednesday morning was going the same as the previous day. Morgan woke Peter up ridiculously early and jumping on his bed demanding breakfast. Taking a deep breath, he rolled out of bed and made some pancakes to try and wake himself up. But giving sugar to Morgan so early on, proved to be bad idea when she found even more energy.

Peter quickly urged Morgan to go brush her teeth and get dressed so they could head to the park again, which luckily made her willing to cooperate while Peter ran to do the same himself. He really enjoyed spending time with Morgan, he just hadn’t realised she would be up so early every single morning.

It was still early when they reached the park and there weren’t a lot of people around yet. Wandering over to the playpark Morgan had the opportunity to have a climb before it got too busy. Peter settled himself on a nearby bench to watch her.

His spidey sense started to alert him of a danger that he couldn’t see. Thinking that maybe Morgan was going to fall, he began to make his way towards her. Making sure he was there to catch her in case she lost her footing.

The closer he got, the stronger the warning was getting. Glancing around the park, he couldn’t spot any immediate dangers, but he knew better than to just dismiss it. Getting closer he gestured for Morgan to come down.

“Come on Morgs, its time we get going.”

“But its still early!” Morgan whined. “Can’t we stay for a bit longer Petey, please?”

Peter huffed, normally he would have no problems with extending their time at the park, but he could feel the danger. “No Morgan. We need to go now.” He tried to keep the worry from his tone, the last thing he needed was Morgan freaking out as well.

“Well I don’t want to go. I’m gonna stay right here.”

Turning to reach up and lift Morgan off the climbing frame, he froze when he heard someone approaching from behind.

Slowly turning towards the voice, he felt his Spidey sense throb. Screaming at him to run.

“Yeah _Petey,_ why don’t you stay?” the mysterious man spoke condescendingly. Peter’s eyes had zeroed in on the gun resting in his hand.

“Whose that?” Morgan asked innocently behind him.

Quietly shushing her, he addressed the man, “Look, I don’t know what you are after, but we were just leaving ok? We don’t want any trouble.”

“That’s a shame,” the man smirked, raising the gun towards the pair. “Because trouble is exactly what I came for. Just give me the girl and no one has to get hurt.”

Subtly pressing the panic button Tony had implanted in his watch during one of his overprotective episodes, he took a half step forward blocking Morgan from view. “I don’t know why you want her, but why not take me instead? I won’t fight, just let her go.”

He could feel Morgan pressing against his back after finally descending from the climbing frame. His hand reached back to squeeze her shoulder before subtly shifting down to hit her panic button as well.

The mans eyes were roaming over Peter, seeming to size him up. The look alone made Peter feel violated.

“See how do I know you won’t fight as soon as she is safe, huh?”

Swallowing Peter raised his hands, “You could cuff me or something? I guess if you planned on taking someone, you brought something to hold them with? Just use it on me.” His voice wavered slightly, but he was trying to keep it together for Morgan.

Spider-Man is always dealing with people with guns, but today he is just Peter. He isn’t even wearing his web shooters and can’t do anything to risk hurting Morgan.

The man was continuing his stalk towards the two kids, and Peter could feel Morgan shaking against him. There wasn’t anywhere else for Peter to back up against.

“Petey? I’m scared.” Morgan’s broken voice whispered.

Peter felt his heart break at that. No child should have to feel that fear, “I know Morgs, but you’ll be ok.” He whispered back, quiet enough for the man not to catch it.

The man seemed to come to a decision when he paused in front of Peter. “OK, Both of you are going to come with me-“ he pointed the gun at the pair when Peter opened his mouth to argue “-and then once _you_ ,” he paused to stare at Peter, “are all safely secured in my van, little miss can run off free. Deal?”

Swallowing at the sudden dryness in his throat Peter nodded. He slowly reached to pick Morgan up resting her on his hip, as he walked beside the man. The gun pressed tightly to his side.

Rubbing circles into her back, he tried to calm the girl as they moved. A short 5 minute walk later and they stopped beside a stereotypical white van, which the man indicated for Peter to get in.

Freezing to weigh up his options, the man grabbed Morgan’s arm and pointed the gun at her head. Peter raised one hand in surrender as he placed Morgan down on the pavement and shuffled into the back of the van. He was handed a bag of zip ties and told to tie his ankles together then his wrists.

He did so with shaky hands. All the while keeping up a litany of praise to Morgan, who was quietly sobbing, about how brave she was being. Once Peter was finished with the zip ties, he glared up at the man again.

“Ok, I’ve done what you asked, now let her go!”

The man considered before shrugging, “Sure, off you go little girl.”

Morgan stood unsure of what to do. In his best reassuring voice Peter smiled at her, “On you go Morgan, you’re going to be alright. Ok? I just need you to run and go home to May.” at Morgans uncertain look, he gave her an equally pleading look before begging her “Morgan, _Run_!”

She bit her lip as she nodded before turning to run in the opposite direction as fast as she could. Peter hoped that Mr Stark got here soon. He knows he was away at a conference, but he might send one of his Iron Legion ahead to check it out.

Once Morgan was gone from sight, the man slammed the van door shut and took off.

With Morgan safe, or as safe as she could be, he could try and focus on a new plan to get himself out of danger. He could easily burst out of the zip ties and overpower the man by himself, but that would blow his cover. At the same time, he didn’t really fancy waiting however long it would take for Mr Stark to come and rescue him. He could always burst out the zip ties and then fight off the man without using any of his super strength.

That sounded like a plan.

They couldn’t have been driving for more than 10 minutes before he got bored. Tensing his arms slightly, he burst the zip ties around his wrists and then reached down to snap the ones holding his ankles together.

Step one was complete.

Now he just had to wait for them to come to a stop and overpower the man when he opened the door.

Peter was still distracted plotting his escape when the van came to a sudden halt.

He could hear multiple voices and guns outside and figured he must be in the middle of some bad guy base. It might be harder than he thought to escape.

Either way his decision was made.

When the door opened, Peter was ready. He pounced on the person opening the door and tackled them to the ground. As he landed on top of them, arm pulled back ready to punch, he froze when he recognised the face beneath him.

“Happy?” Confusion lacing his voice.

Grunting Happy gave him a light shove, “Yeah kid, heard you needed a hand.” Peter glanced around to see SHIELD agents surrounding the front of the van, guns trained on the man.

Peter shifted his weight back, so he was fully off Happy and gave a light laugh. “Thanks - Wait where’s Morgan?!” the panic causing him to jump to his feet.

Happy’s hands reached out to placate him, “Don’t worry, she’s safe. Rhodey has her, and Tony will be back within the hour.”

Deflating with relief, Peter found himself nodding along. “Okay, that’s good. Is she ok?”

“Rhodey said she was a bit shaken up, but she was mostly worried about you. Apparently, that piece of work was after her, but you offered up yourself instead?” At Peters nod, Happy just shook his head, pulling himself up to his feet, “You’re not just making Tony go grey kid. Right, how about we head back home? I told Morgan we would meet them back at the apartment with some milkshakes, so we need to make a stop on the way back.”

Peter nodded as he started walking towards Happy’s car. Happy slung his arm around his shoulder as they walked and Peter started to tell Happy about the upcoming Decathlon trip.


End file.
